The processing power, memory capacity, available disk space, and other resources available to processing systems have increased exponentially. Computing resources have evolved to the point where a single physical server may host many instances of virtual machines and virtualized functions. Each virtual machine typically provides virtualized processors, memory, storage, network connectivity, and other resources. At the same time, high speed data networks have emerged and matured, and now form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity, including connectivity to virtual machine hosts. Improvements in virtualization will drive the further development and deployment of virtualized functionality.